


The Game: Goodbye Eli vs Waifu Simulator

by Darkshoda



Category: Goodbye Eli (TikTok) - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, RPF, Waifu simulator, Written in three hours over a Discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoda/pseuds/Darkshoda
Summary: This is a story about a Steam game that brings a well-known TikToker into a universe of waifus. He has to overcome many obstacles to get back to the real world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with one other person that I no longer have contact with, but I wanted to share the writing we did together.

Part 1

  
After finishing a long stream on the good old TikTok, Eli went over to his computer to check out the new game that everyone had been begging him to play for days now. 

  
“Ooh, I can't wait to see what this new game is all about,” he mumbled, a small smile growing on his face.

He rolls his chair dramatically over to his PC. He turns on his computer only to notice a message from Deku, showing him a picture of the game. 

  
“Thanks, Deku,” he types and sends. He hurries to close Discord and open up Steam.

After a few long seconds, his Steam profile welcomes him. 

  
“To the popular page, we go,” he announces like someone is listening, but no one is. 

  
To Eil’s surprise, the game is the first listed on the Popular page. He smiles and clicks on the game. Nothing happens.... Then a glitch.... Then the page loads like normal. 

  
_That was strange_ , Eli thought. He shrugs it off and clicks download. 

  
“I can't believe this game is free, I thought it would be really expensive.” 

~11 minutes later~

“Finally, the game is done downloading. I get to be with all my waifu, at last. Only took a millennium.” He squeaked with excitement as the game’s menu popped up. 

He clicks on the start game button. Out of nowhere, a shrill voice giggles and says, “Hi, Eli, welcome to Waifu Simulator. To begin, please select the Waifu you wish to use.” A bead of sweat trickles down Eli’s face.

  
“Only one waifu, how can I choose only one?” 

  
After about twenty minutes pass, he decides on MHA's best girl, Tsuya Asui.

“Thank you for selecting Waifu, Tsuya Asui, click the go button to begin.” 

  
Eli lets out an excited giggle. “I’m so excited for thi…”

His sentence was cut short by the bright white light that was coming for his monitor. “W-what’s this, what's going on?!” The screen glows more vibrant and Eli disappears into thin air....

Eli wakes up to a cold chill as his eyes begin to open. 

  
“W-what just happened!?” he says with a confused look on his face. He looks up to see a strange, dark, shadowy figure looming in the background. 

  
“W-who is it?" he questions as he begins to shake fearfully.

  
“Ribbit.... Hi there!"

His eyes began to open, “Asui? Is that you?”

  
“I tell people to call me Tsu, but yeah that's me, ” she replies.

  
“What’s going on here, where am I?”

  
“You, my friend, are in Waifu Simulator and I need your help, Eli,” she says with a concerned look on her face.


	2. Eli, You're Our Only Hope

“My help? How am I supposed to help?” Eli questioned.

  
“Because, Eli, you are the only one who can save this game from the mega normie!"

“The mega normie!? Who’s that?” Eli questions with a confused look on his face.

“He is the one who has begun to wreak havoc on this game. If we don’t stop him, this game and all the waifus in it will cease to exist!” she yelped, becoming more concerned as she went on.

“If I’m the only one who can help.... Then I will do all I can, to defeat him," he said, uncertain of his future.

“Thank you, Eli,” Tsu said graciously.

Eli though for a moment. "We need to strike him with a mass amount of weebness to overload his normie powers and defeat him for good."

“Well then let’s do this!” Eli said with confidence and a fist pump to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the creators:   
> Deku: Thank you for reading. This was made for fun for our senpai Eli joy.   
> Special thanks to Shoda on discord for helping me out with this without them I wouldn't have finished.
> 
> Shoda: Also a special thanks to Deku for letting me help with this. This was really fun, and it was even better that I got to do this with my friend.


	3. The Mega Normies Arrive

After some time had passed, a strange noise began to emit from behind them. 

  
"He's here," Tsu said as she started to shake. The noise began to grow louder. "Eli, are you ready?" 

  
"Of course I am," Eli replied with confidence.

THUD THUD 

  
The mega normie thumped into the area and began to shoot out his normie blasts to cause some destruction. Eli and Tsu rush into action as to not waste time.

  
"Take this," Tsu yells, she throws some debris at him.   
The mega normie turns as the debris hits him. He swings his arm, knocking her back onto the ground, breaking her leg. 

"TSU!" Eli yells as he rushes over to check on her. 

  
"I-I'm fine, just focus on the mega normie," she says, trying not to show her pain. 

  
"Okay… Then please, rest while I defeat this creature,” Eli says confidence emitting from his voice. He then leaps up into the air, striking the mega normie in the face with such a force that even All Might would be proud of, the normie stumbled back a bit. 

  
"Ha! Take that you normie," Eli yells as he lands back on the ground. 

  
The normie looks back at Eli as the damage to his face suddenly recovered. 

"Oh no," Eli says as his face fills with shock. 

  
The mega normie's arm stretches as it connects with Eli, hurling him back. 

  
"Urgh," Eli grunts as he struggles to get up. 

  
The mega normie goes in to finish off Eli, but then, out of nowhere, Tsu leaps in. 

  
"Eli, whatever you do, don't let this creature win." A tear rolls down her face as she knows what's going to happen next. 

"TSU, NOO!" Eli yells as tears streamed down his face. 

  
Then _boom!_ A bright light goes off like a firework as Eli begins to get up. 

  
"You monster, that was MY WAIFU!!" Eli's weebness powers become even stronger than before. "Time to end this, once and for all." 

  
Eli leaps forward as he screams, "THIS IS FOR TSU AND ALL THE WAIFUS!!!”

  
A large beam shoots from his hand and strikes the mega normie down. The creature falls as the weebness was too much for his normie body to handle. His body fades away. He had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the creators:   
> Deku: Thank you for reading. This was made for fun for our senpai Eli joy.   
> Special thanks to Shoda on discord for helping me out with this without them I wouldn't have finished.
> 
> Shoda: Also a special thanks to Deku for letting me help with this. This was really fun, and it was even better that I got to do this with my friend.


	4. The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the creators:   
> Deku: Thank you for reading. This was made for fun for our senpai Eli joy.   
> Special thanks to Shoda on discord for helping me out with this without them I wouldn't have finished.
> 
> Shoda: Also a special thanks to Deku for letting me help with this. This was really fun, and it was even better that I got to do this with my friend.

Eli rushes over to Tsu. "I'm so sorry, Tsu,” he says, a tear rolling down his face. “I didn't mean for this to happen," he cries as he lies on the ground. 

  
"It's okay," she replies with a happy little ribbit. 

  
"T-Tsu! You're okay!!!”

  
"I'm fine. After the normie was defeated, everything went back to normal.” 

  
"I'm glad you're okay," Eli replies as he wipes his tears of his face. 

  
"Tsu, I don't feel so go… W-Whats going on!?" Eli says as his face fills with shock. 

A white light fills his vision as he begins to vanish.

He wakes up in his chair a little confused on what just happened. 

  
"I was just with Tsu and-" he cuts himself off and shrugs off his experience as some sort of dream. 

But we know that it wasn't just a dream.


End file.
